The Ship of Dreams
by Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake
Summary: Kapal yang akan mengarungi laut Eropa menuju Amerika, Titanic. Di sinilah cinta antara dua orang yang berbeda status memulai cerita mereka.


**The Ship of Dreams**

**Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Summary : Kapal yang akan mengarungi laut Eropa menuju Amerika, Titanic. Di sinilah cinta antara dua orang yang berbeda status memulai cerita mereka.**

Ohohoohhooo... Dah lama g buka . Hehehee... Dan jngn marah krena aq biqn ff bru yg based on Titanic. Aq suka sma nie film. Agak mngndung rated semi M gitu, hehe... Klo tntng umur dan tahun, jngn diprmasalahkn, y. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ia menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Menerawang pemandangan yang ada di New York. Umurnya yang sudah menginjak 116 tahun masih bisa hidup sehat, dan memikirkan orang yang dikenangnya selama tahun. Hebat, sampai tahun 2011 masih bisa hidup dengan sehat, meski kadang-kadang ia terbatuk-batuk. Kini ia duduk di kursi goyang sambil menimang kucing persia putih yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia hidup bersama satu orang cucunya yang berumur 17 tahun.

Wajahnya beralih ke televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang observasi kapal laut yang tenggelam di daerah laut gunung es. Ia tonton acara tersebut dengan seksama. '_Apa tentang kapal itu?_'

.

.

.

.

Di kapal yang berada di tengah-tengah laut es itu, orang-orang tengah berkumpul menemukan sebuah loker peti yang cukup mewah. Mereka berusaha membuka loker itu karena tidak ada kunci. Terpaksa, mereka menggunakan gergaji untuk memotongnya.

"H-hei, Asuma! Kau pikir kau boleh memotongnya begitu saja? Ini 'kan barang legenda!" kata wanita berambut hitam bermata merah. Yang dipanggil Asuma hanya menghela napas sambil menggigit rokoknya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kita buka nanti saja. Kita mengajukan permintaan pada Presiden kalau kita mau membukanya," saran lelaki bermasker berambut perak. Asuma merengut. "Sekalian buka maskermu saja, Kakashi!"

Yang dipanggil Kakashi sweatdropped. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke daerah asal mereka, Amerika.

"Huh, kita 'kan mendapatkan berbagai harta di dalam kapal itu. Ayolah, kita buka!" Asuma kesal-kesal sambil meniup asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Itu bukan punya kita, Asuma. Kita harus mengajukan permintaan dulu pada Presiden, baru kau boleh membukanya," kata Kakashi. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Setelah seminggu kemudian, mereka sampai di pelabuhan ... Segera mereka pergi ke New York menuju kantor Presiden. 6 jam menuju New York, mereka langsung ke kantor Presiden.

"Nona Tsunade, sekumpulan para peneliti ingin bertemu denganmu," lapor wanita berambut hitam sambil memegang babi kecilnya. Wanita bernama Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kantornya. Ketua evakuasi masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Permisi, Nona Tsunade." Kakashi membungkuk pada Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk. Kakashi memberikan kertas pada Tsunade.

Tsunade membuka kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai membaca, ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau menemukan peti dan barang-barang lainnya dari kapal itu?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk. "Well, kalau kau mau membukanya, silakan. Aku perbolehkan. Dan aku juga ingin melihat isi peti itu," kata Tsunade sambil beranjak dari kursi panasnya. Kakashi mengangguk kembali. Setelah itu, Kakashi keluar dari kantor Presiden dan disambut dengan pertanyaan dari teman satu tim-nya.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya wanita berambut hijau tua panjang, Hanare, sekaligus pacar Kakashi. "Ya, Presiden bilang kita boleh membukanya. Dan dia juga ingin melihat isi peti itu," kata Kakashi. Asuma memperlihatkan wajah merengut, lagi. "Jangan-jangan Bu Presiden ingin hartanya, lagi. Kita yang susah payah mencari," kata Asuma sambil menggigit rokoknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bu Presiden tidak akan mengambil barang yang sudah menjadi milik kita," kata Kurenai sambil menyikutkan tangannya pada Asuma. Asuma mengaduh kesakitan. Kakashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk pulang. Mereka akan membuka peti itu esok hari, karena mereka keletihan.

Esoknya, di pelabuhan ... peti yang dipegang oleh mereka siap dibuka. Tak lupa kehadiran Bu Presiden Amerika, Tsunade. Kakashi dan Asuma memegang gergaji dan mulai menembuskannya ke pembuka peti. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil dan terkejut melihat isinya.

Hanya ada dua barang yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah liontin dengan batu emerald dan... Satu sketsa seorang wanita. Wanita itu tak mengenakan apapun, kecuali liontin yang tergantung di lehernya. Kakashi menelaah liontin tersebut. Liontin itu sama dengan yang digenggam Kakashi saat ini.

Pembukaan peti itu disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Tak terlewatkan di televisi rumahnya. Saat ia sedang meminum teh sambil melihat televisi, ia hampir memecahkan piringnya.

"_Oh, my god..._"

"Kakek, ada apa?" tanya sang cucu berambut hitam menggunakan goggle, Konohamaru. Ia melihat ke arah televisi. Televisi hanya menayangkan tentang detik-detik pembukaan peti dari kapal yang tenggelam selama 99 tahun di daerah laut gunung es.

"Itu..."

Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Bahkan saat orang-orang di televisi membuka gulungan kertas kusam itu, ia malah tambah terdiam tanpa kata.

"Konohamaru, berapa nomor telepon untuk siaran channel ini?" tanyanya pada Konohamaru. "Uum... Sebentar, kalau tidak salah ada di dekat kulkas." Konohamaru buru-buru ke dapur mencari nomor telepon channel itu. Dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Kakek, ini!" katanya sambil menyerahkan kertasnya. Ia menyuruh Konohamaru untuk segera menelponnya. Tanpa bertanya, Konohamaru mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet beberapa angka.

Dan dari televisi, seorang penyiar yang tengah mengabarkan tentang hasil penemuan harta itu, terganggu karena ada telepon ke channel itu.

"_Ya, disambungkan dengan XXX channel. Ada yang bisa dibantu?_" tanya penyiar itu di televisi.

"Saya ingin menyambungkan telepon ini pada laki-laki berambut perak yang menggunakan masker. Ada orangnya? Bilang padanya kalau ini dari Sasuke," kata orang yang menelpon. Sang penyiar mengiyakan dan mulai berbicara pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Kakashi menempatkan wajahnya pada layar kamera atau televisi.

"_Ya, Mr. Sasuke. Ini dengan Kakashi Hatake. Ada yang bisa dibantu?_" tanya Kakashi lewat televisi. "Kau menemukan peti itu dari mana?" tanya Sasuke. Kelihatannya kakek-kakek yang bernama Sasuke ini sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"_Kami menemukan peti dan barang-barang lainnya dari kapal Titanic yang tenggelam pada tahun 1912. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa?_"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia mendengar nama kapal itu, lagi. Ia mencoba menahan kejutannya.

"Ya, ya. Saya tahu siapa wanita yang ada di dalam sketsa itu," kata Sasuke. Kakashi membulatkan matanya. Para kru televisi pun begitu "_Oh, siapa, Mr. Sasuke?_"

"Ya, wanita yang ada di dalam sketsa itu adalah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, orang itu hanya mengada-ngada! Dia hanya menginginkan liontin ini dan mengaku kalau wanita yang ada di dalam sketsa itu adalah kekasihnya!" geram Asuma. Kakashi tidak mempedulikannya.

"Asuma, saat aku mengatakan kapal Titanic, teleponnya agak terputus. Entah karena dia kaget atau apa. Yang penting, dia akan segera ke sini. Dan kita minta kebuktiannya dulu. Dan kurasa... Dia tidak berbohong," kata Kakashi. Kakashi menerawang jauh ke pemandangan kota New York lewat jendela. Hanare berada di sampingnya, memegang tangan Kakashi.

"Hm, kenapa, Hanare?" tanya Kakashi. Hanare hanya menggeleng. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam melihat ke luar.

"Kakashi, orang yang bernama Sasuke itu sudah datang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kurenai. Kakashi mengangguk dan pergi menemui Sasuke bersama Hanare dan Asuma. Sasuke menunggu di rumah dekat pelabuhan yang dijadikan tempat peristirahatan untuk tim Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Kakashi sampai di sana dan agak terkejut melihat Sasuke. Ia duduk di _wheelchair_. Wajahnya pun sudah keriput. Dan rambutnya agak bercampur. Kakashi melihat sedikit rambut warna hitam di rambut abunya. Kakashi melupakan penampilannya saja dan menyambut Sasuke dengan jabatan tangan.

"_Nice to meet you_, Mister Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya Kakashi dengan ramah. Sasuke mengangguk. "_My pleasure_, Sir Kakashi. Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan saya untuk datang ke sini. Saya ingin melihat isi peti itu. _May I_?" pinta Sasuke. Kakashi menoleh pada teman satu tim-nya. Semua mengangguk memperbolehkan. Kakashi mendorong _wheelchair_ Sasuke menuju kebun yang ujungnya menatap ke laut. Di sana ada peti dan berbagai barang ditaruh. Kakashi memberhentikan dorongannya di depan peti yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua barang itu.

Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas yang kusam itu. Gambar sketsa itu masih ada. Tidak ada coretan tambahan atau semacamnya. Masih... Tetap seperti dulu. Gambar yang memperlihatkan kecantikannya.

"Uum... Mister Sasuke, kalau kami boleh tahu, apa Anda ada hubungan dengan gambar ini?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke menaruh kertas itu di pangkuannya.

"Yang menggambar gambar ini... Adalah saya."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Hayyayaya...! Jngn pada marah, y...! Ke sana-sananya bakalan ada yg brbeda, kok!<p>

REVIEW, please?


End file.
